Vongola, Generation X - Childhood
by Yuki Ichigawa
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians all have childhoods. This reveals the oddball phenomenon that intertwined their fates together, when they were innocent (well, some of them) little children.
1. Hibari Kyouya

~Konnichiwa, Yuki here~

This FanFic is sort of true, but mostly made up, since, well, it's a FanFic. Duh.

Personally, I think it's one of my best works. I spent a lot of time editing, erasing the _countless_ mistakes I made in the original copy. Ugh. Did I mention that I'm a bit of a grammar nazi? :P

Anyways, I really do hope you enjoy this FanFic, and don't be afraid to review it (_if_ you think it's worth the time). Thank you!

* * *

~~~~~Chapter One - Hibari Kyouya~~~~~

I just... can't seem to like these... humans, that attempt to communicate to me every day. My parents, whom of which I hate most, send me to 'school', which in my opinion is useless.

I choose my own future. I chose.

One day, I thought of something. A brilliant, dazzling idea that I should of thought of a million years ago.

I ran away.

I said defiantly, "I can take care of myself. I do not need your help, for you are too weak. Sayonara."

Then I left. Those herbivores couldn't care for me anyways. They begged and cried for me to come back, as I slowly walked away, crushing their puny hearts.

Out there, I learned to fend for myself.

I decided one day- at 10 years of age- that I should go visit these herbivores that called themselves my guardians. To check if they were dead yet. They deserved to be.

I reached my old home and peered through the window. There they were,... packing? There were boxes everywhere. My father, a tear rolling down his face, looked at an old photo... of me.

For some reason, this made me angry. I took out the weapons I'd learned to use, my tonfas, and smashed the window.

My parents, startled, looked at me with wide eyes. Then they recognised me. My mother gasped and smiled and cried, and my father quickly wiped his tears, afraid to show me his soft side.

Unfortunately for them, this made me even more infuriated. I jumped in and took a swipe at my father, more infuriated with him. My mother gasped again, and yelled, "Hibari Kyouya! What are you doing?!"

I stared at the hopeless herbivore of a father that was on the floor, shocked, holding his wound. He was bleeding... which made me yet even more pissed off.

I swiped a tonfa at my mother, and jumped out the window again.

"Sayonara," I said as I swiftly jumped onto the roof.

I felt... weird. I'd never had this feeling before. I guess you would call it, guilt. I absolutely hated guilt from then on. I don't understand love, so why should I feel guilt?

I looked around, and found a nearby school named 'Namimori Middle'.

I jumped from roof to roof, trying to get rid of this guilt. Then I saw, on the next roof I was going to jump over to, a boy.

I regarded this boy. He had purple hair, in the shape of a pineapple, and wore a simple white T-shirt, green pants, and brown sandals. His most distinguishing features were his eyes. His left eye was deep-ocean blue, and his right eye… was blood-red. It also had the number six etched into it, and that's what made me stare. He held a small trident in one hand, and the other was extended out to me. "Come," he said.

"I refuse."

I jumped onto a different roof, but he was there too.

Frustrated, I lashed out at him, but, just at fast, he swiped at me. I stood in shock, the warm cherry-red blood that flowed down my face from the three deep scratches that he'd made.

I wanted to bite him to death. Deep inside, I knew that wasn't possible. But my anger, the exploding rage that filled me from head to toe, was too powerful.

He sensed my anger and simply smiled. "Come," he said again.

I swiped at him several times, but every single time, I missed.

I felt, suddenly, a hand on my shoulder.

He smiled mischievously. I shivered involuntarily and he, slowly, crushed the bones in my shoulder.

I must have made a sound, because the boy laughed. I staggered from the shock and eventually, with blood in my sight, fell.

He stood there. Laughing. It was mocking. "Kufufufufufu," he said. No doubt, my shoulder was broken, which meant my left arm would not be able to function.

Slowly, I lost sight... of everything.

When I awoke, I was lying on the roof of 'Namimori Middle', in a uniform I didn't recognize. a white button-up shirt, a black school uniform draped on me with a little sign pinned to it, matching black pants, and black Dress shoes.

I stood up slowly, checking if my bones had healed or not. Sure enough, my arm was in a white bandage, my scratches too.

I walked around and looked over the railings, where I waited, and still wait to this day, for the purple-haired boy.

~~~~~End of Chapter One~~~~~

* * *

I liked the idea that _he_ was in Hibari's past, but as Hibari grew, he forgot.

Now that's sort of outta character, you know, for Hibari to forget someone that successfully defeated him, but whatever.

:D Next up is Chrome Dokuro :D


	2. Chrome Dokuro

Sumimasen! Oh gosh! I haven't uploaded in a hundred years!  
I guess school was a bit too much for me...  
Hhhh...  
Aaaanyways, about Kitamura Kami.  
The next person was Ryohei, right (is Ryohei a curse or something?) ?  
I _am_ writing it, and _no_, I haven't forgotten. But then everything I write seems to be '_not fitting_', you know what I mean?  
Like, I have about _five_ drafts now, but they all suck, so I'm gonna have to rethink on that one.  
Don't worry, I might even post the third chapter this year!  
OK, OK, I'm kidding. If I don't post it this year, I'll commit suicide.  
My deadlines are way too close. I should make them a bit later...  
But if you have any suggestions for Kitamura Kami, tell me in a **PM** or something. I'll consider it.  
This A/N is so fricking long... I'll shut up now.  
Enjoy~!

* * *

Chrome Dokuro

This was the day... the day I met him.

It was a bright Saturday morning, and I'd gone outside to play with my cat, Sushi.

I loved my cat. He was my only friend, you know. He loved me, and I loved him too.

I went to the park with Sushi and sat down on a newly painted and dried bench that they built yesterday.

Sushi got bored, and ran up a tree. I got worried since, well, I know that cats can go up a tree, but not down.

I went to save Sushi. What I didn't know, was that the tree was very, very, very old, and also on the brink of falling. As I climbed up my 3rd branch...the tree fell down.

Sometimes I have that funny feeling that of still being crushed... by a fifteen-meter tall, two-ton weighing tree.

I remember the warmth of the crimson-red blood, spreading quickly throughout my clothing. I remember the frightened mew of Sushi, and me desperately trying to fight the blur that was threatening to end my life. I remember my last word, "Sushi!", and the sight of a blurry ambulance... and then I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was in a hospital, with about a million tubes attached to me. I felt terrible, on the verge of death. I could still feel the horrifying weight of the tree.

Then I overheard my parents talking.

"Darling, Nagi was in an accident."

"Honestly, I lost a business deal thanks to this!"

"That child… She was trying to save a cat! A number of her internal organs were crushed. She doesn't have a chance!"

"Hey, the doctors said she had a chance if they performed an organ transplant from a relative with the same blood type!"

"Don't be absurd! You want me to let them open me up for that girl's sake!?"

"What are you saying?! She's your daughter from your last marriage!"

"I've never been able to figure that girl out. She's never had friends. Even you had a hard time getting along with her, right? I'm not the only one. There's not a person alive who'd be willing to sacrifice to save her."

"Lower your voice, Nagi might hear you."

"She's in the Intensive Care Unit! She can't hear me!"

"Well, I'm going back to the office. What happens now is your decision."

"Wait, dear! Don't Go!"

"I'm busy."

That's weird because, I could hear every, last word they said.

Then, I heard his voice for the first time. "The end? It's merely part of the cycle," he mused.

"H-hello? W-who are you?", I responded.

"Oh, you can hear me?", he wondered.

"Well... ye-es...", I stammered.

Suddenly, my eyes failed to work, and I was pulled into a world of my imagination and his illusions.

I quickly bolted up in that world, hoping this was all a dream and I could go back to the park with Sushi. Then I realized, that I could move!

And there he was. Standing there, in a purple somewhat pineapple-like hairstyle and a comfortable white button-up shirt, and black pants. His eyes were... odd. The left one was deep blue and the other was red, with a number etched into it. I instinctively jumped up and backed away. I learned at school, to stay away from strangers. Also, his eyes were sort of creepy.

"How are you feeling, Nagi?", the stranger said.

I immediately recognized his voice from before. "You're...!" I was so surprised, I didn't even register the fact that this total stranger knew my name perfectly.

"Yes. Would you like to sign my contract?", he asked curiously.

"You... what... eh?" I was truly confused. He just meets me, and tells me to... sign a contract?

Suddenly I realized something vital. My right side was pitch-black. My hand went up to pull off whatever was blocking my view when realized my eye... wasn't there.

In place of my eye, there was an eye-patch. I also decided to take some time to look over what I was wearing. My hair was down, like usual, but it was dyed purple for some reason. I was wearing a simple white dress... that matched his shirt.

Had _he_ done this? Why would _he_, the one who told me that life was just a repetitive cycle, have taken care of me while I was unconscious in his world?

I wanted to ask him so badly. I looked up at him for some kind of explanation, but instead he smiled and held out his hand.

For some reason, I blushed. As red as a rose. Probably, I thought, because I hadn't been truly cared for before.

I looked at him. I decided I liked his kind smile, and that he would be the one person I could trust in this horrid world. So you know what I did? I accepted his offer, and took his hand.

~~~~~End of Chapter Two~~~~~

* * *

'Gosh, this one little chapter took that long?' That's probably what I would be thinking.  
Yeah, I'm sorry. I know I said that already, but I just can't say it enough!  
I think I'll end this series with Ryohei, if you guys don't mind.  
So last but not least is,  
Ryohei!


	3. Ryohei Sasagawa

Eh? Ah, konnichiwa! I can't believe that this chapter is being uploaded one day after the other!  
(It's a new revolution!)  
Ok, not really. But I still can't believe it...!  
Anywaaays, I should be doing homework, but I'm too lazy-ass to, sooooo...  
Sorry for the language there. I just feel so lazy...  
... aaaanyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ryohei Sasagawa 

Personally, I thought school wasn't all that important. Class was boring, and the only exciting thing was P.E.

Every second of my days I would look forward to Thursday and Friday, because those were the days I had P.E. I wasn't cut out for sitting quietly and taking notes, I was an all-star athlete.

But then, that one day... I was walking home with my little sister, Kyoko, on a Friday afternoon, content for winning basketball 98-3 (Sugoi!).

Then suddenly, a group of middle-schoolers came up to us! They trapped Kyoko in a circle, and I was left out. "Kyoko! Kyoko, are you okay?!", I'd yelled.

"Shut up!", one of the middle-schoolers yelled. He struck me with his pocket knife and I fell back, surprised.

I felt the warmth of the blood slither down my face. Angrily, I stood up and faced the group of the four students. "KYOKUGEN!" I yelled, and used what little bit I knew of boxing and knocked them right on down.

Boxing... had saved my little sister, whom of which I love. Boxing, the sport, was my saviour. From that day, I'd vowed to learn boxing up to perfection. But first, I needed to treat my wounds.

My sister ran to me, and I fell, tired and out-of-breath from that epic battle. I had many bruises and wounds, along with one scratch from the pocket knife.

All I remember is my sister putting her hand on my head and her calming me down calling the police.

When I came to, my sister was right beside me, sitting on a stool. "Brother! You're awake!" she exclaimed.

I replied, "Of course I am! How long have been I been out?"

My sister smiled in relief. "A day or two."

She suddenly turned serious as she said, "Oniisan, please promise me to never, ever fight like that again!"

I could feel my tears of joy starting to flow down my face as I smiled and said, "Yakusoku."

She smiled and rested her head on the side of my bed. I took some time to examine my injuries further.

I had a broken wrist, a scar from the knife, many bruises, a broken foot, wounded forehead, another broken wrist, and a badly bruised stomach.

I sighed and decided that I _probably_ shouldn't practice boxing in this state.

My sister said that she needed to go to the washroom and would be back in a second. As soon as she carefully closed the door, a boy appeared at the window. It was wide open, I'd noticed.

Anyhow, the boy at the window had purple, pineapple-ish hair, a simple white shirt, jade-green shorts, and brown leather sandals.

"Oi, Sun guardian How do you do?", he asked me.

... I had no. Idea, what he was talking about. So I responded like this: "Who are you?! What are you talking about!? Have I seen you before?!"

He laughed. A nice-natured, content laugh. "Kufufufu! You are an interesting boy indeed! Would you like to sign my contract?", he asked happily.

I was... confused! "What contract?! What do you mean!? Do I know you?!"

His dazzling smile turned into a frown. Now he looked somewhat confused too. "You... you... are... too.. naive. Yes, naive. You cannot sign my contract. Sayonara, Sasagawa Ryohei!", he exclaimed as he jumped out the window.

At that exact moment, Kyoko walked into the room. "Oniisan, Did something happen? I thought I heard you yelling!", she exclaimed.

I hesitated for a moment before saying "Nope, I'm fine!"

A few days passed, and my anxiety was building up. I had to move! I sat up and stretched. "Ah," I exclaimed as I stood up and took off the tubes and stuff that I knew I didn't necessarily need.

Suddenly, Pineapple-boy jumped through the window and crashed beside me.

"You, Ryohei Sasagawa! You... you... you, have... grrrr..." he muttered.

"What? What did I do!?" I asked, confused once again.

"You... you refused my contract! I will make nothing of you. You will not be the future Sun Guardian... because you will not _have_ a future!" He growled.

"Your contract? I didn't refuse! I couldn't even answer! You didn't answer my questions either!" I said gruffly.

"I didn't care about your damn questions! I—"

Suddenly, there was a spray of red warmth, and I lurched back on instinct. A metal spike had impaled his chest and his blood splattered on me, ruining the perfect white knitted-sweater that I was wearing. I looked behind the boy to see who it was that threw the spike, but only got a glimpse of his black coat.

And then Pineapple-boy dissolved.

~~~~~End of Chapter Three~~~~~

* * *

I like how Ryohei calls Mukuro Pineapple-boy (Lol)  
But if you think there should be a few more chapters or so, let me know!  
(I might be able to write some more, just for you guys :)  
Pineapple-boy. Heehee. Okay, bye, luv you guuys 3


End file.
